Magic
Magic is the art of changing a force in the world by manipulation of the magical essence called Vis. The ones that primarily perform magic are called either mages, wizards, or witches. One that performs magic at the misfortune of others, or to gain power, are called maleficar (plural maleficarum). Mages that oversee other mages in Magispires are called magisters or magistras. Many races have the energy to tap into Vis pools. Highscales and Arcanae surpass them, as they are what many call Magiborn or born with Vis in their veins. Dwarves and Orcs are unable to become magic users due to their inability to channel or even access themselves to pools of Vis. Although rare, it is possible for non-humanoid creatures to be able to cast magic when coming in contact with a Vis pool. Casting Spells In order to cast the spell, the caster would have to call out the name in Devus Tongue, or Magic language (e.g. When casting a small sustaining flame, a caster should say Ign ul muc which means "fire small long"). Some spells can be casted by saying alternative words of the Tongue (e.g. . Even when calling out the name of the spell, the spell will not be casted without concentration on the spell. This is why many mortals are barely able to master one schools of magic, let alone many. Schools of Magic Each school and subclass of magic has a primary word in the name of the spell. Other words define how the spell is used. Destructionism Destructionism is destroying one's foes with raw power. The magic word for destruction is bimus. This is quite a varied school of magic, from rays of energy bursting towards a foe, to planting a magical bomb onto them. Elementalism Elementalism is the bending of natural elements (fire, ice, thunder, water, earth, and air) to ones will. This type of magic is typically used for damaging, weakening, or draining Vis of enemies. Elementalists can concentrate their focus on one element, divide it into focusing on a few elements, or mastering all elements. Restoration Restoration is the act of healing oneself or someone else of damage, illness and/or diseases. The primary magic word for healing is cons. This school of magic goes will with Enhancing and Protection, since they are used by defensive mages. Resurrection Resurrection is the sanctified act of bringing one back to life in mind, body and soul. The word for life or living is vix. It is a branch from Restoration. Resurrection is highly praised because it brings back a mortal before their soul leaves their body. Protection Protection is the act of using spells to guard oneself from damage, physical, magical, or disease afflicted. The primary magic word for protection is sinci. This can range from casting wards to hold off magic spells to casting a magic spell binding to one's own flesh to ward off physical damage. Enhancing Enhancing is the act of using spells to make oneself or another stronger physically, magically or defensively. The primary magic word for enhancing is fort. Enhancers can cast spells like making their weapon stronger or channel their energy to make spells even stronger. Usually this school and Protection go hand-in-hand. Conjuration Conjuration is the act of casting a special force to manifest a weapon from the supernatural realm. The primary magic word for conjuring is ovte. This school of magic is great for mages that like melee combat. Summoning Summoning is the act of calling a being from outside the mortal realm. The primary magic word for summoning is vuuk. Commonly, when sommoning, a being is brought from Zamasara or Janasara. Skilled summoners can summon a spirit or demon from the depths of the two respective realms. Summoning, along with Conjuration, are two of the most difficult schools to master. Necromancy Necromancy or Puppetmastery is the forbidden act of raising a corpse from the dead to fight for you. The primary magic word for necromancy is more. In the majority of Naris, this is frowned upon. Unlike Resurrection, the necromancer is in complete control of the subject's mind, instead of the subject having free will and its mind restored. Heliomancy Heliomancy is the act of destroying undead controlling bits of the sun. The magic word for heliomancy is ins. heliomancers are really just priests that use magic and aren't always religious. They use wards, just like protectors. Noxism Noxism or Night Magic is the act of using Vis to blend into the shadows. The magic word for shadow is nok. Many mages take this route when they want to be sneaky or a thief. This school is strongly used by felines. Hemomancy Hemomancy or Blood Magic is the act of using one's own blood to cast spells. The magic word for blood is seng. The hemomancer uses its own blood instead of Vis at will. This school is for the strong fitted mages that have quite a bit of blood in them to spare. The stronger the hemomancer, the less blood needed for a spell. Vampirism Vampires have the natural ability to use hemomancy. However, they are able to drain or "suck" blood from others to replenish their own. Transfusing is the only spell that does not require the caster to say any words. In theory, if a vampire were ever in battle, it would never have to use Vis due to the transfusing spell. Aetherism Aetherism or Space Magic is the act of bending the energies in Ocosm. The magic word for aether is chas. In this school, one can hurl meteorites, alter time, and levitate. High ranking aetherists can create giant meteor showers. Schools Related to Magic These schools require no words to say since they are not spells; however, they do require the use of their respective crafting stations. The only exception of these rules would be Antimancy. Enchanting Enchanting is the act of adding an arcane effect to an item via an enchanting table. These enchantments are done by runestones. Enchanting an item is mainly known to dwarves. However, orcs can learn minor ways to enchant items. This and Runecrafting are the only ways that dwarves can get close to "touching magic". Expert enchanters can make up to four different enchantments to an item. Runecrafting Runecrafting (mark making by dwarves) is the act of etching runes into a piece of arcane stone. This is done via a rune table. This arcane stone is then turned into a runestone and ready for enchanting a weapon. Runecrafting is known only to dwarves. The stronger the rune, the stronger the enchantment, the better and more valuable the item. This is one of the few times that Devus script will actually be used and shown. Alchemy Alchemy is the act of combining raw materials to create more complex materials, potions, or poisons via an alchemy table. Anyone with the acuity of ingredients, especially Forest Elves, can preform alchemy. Antimancy Antimancy is the act of defending and absorbing Vis from magic casting beings. The magic word for antimancy is quis. The majority of antimancers are of the Paladin Order, though there are others that take interest in the art as well. Magical Items * Enchanted Items ** Enchanted Weapons ** Enchanted Armor ** Enchanted Clothing * Crafting Stations ** Enchanting Table ** Rune Table ** Alchemy Table * Potions * Poisons * Magic Staves * Magic Sceptres * Spell Scrolls * Spell Tomes * Runestones * Magic/Priest Shrine Notable Magic Locations * Arcanaea - home to the Arcanus Humans * Nechromin - home to the Vampires * Vevias Sanctuary - filled with hemomancers * Himoroxoff Manor - home to the vampire Vladimir Himoroxoff * Farshield Plains - the site of the rise of Bjart and Brinjar Notable Mages * High Magistra Una (necromancer) * High Magistra Enessa (destructionist) * Charles (hemomancer) * Vladimir (hemomancer) * Demetri (noxist) * Leanor (healer) * High Magister Shora (hemomancer) * Lufin (healer) Trivia * The magic words, along with the Devus language, is loosely based off Latin language.